monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MermaidGal549
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nightmare page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 00:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Images Your images were taken down because the wiki can't use them (as well, you hadn't claimed them as user images, so I didn't assume you uploaded them for that reason). The quality of those images is bad, and they were made by someone I'm fairly certain is not you. We have a link to the original images on the Dolls/2013 page, which will do until the digital stockphotos are released. I know you tried to help, so sorry if this is unpleasant, but image management has to be strict so the wiki can keep up to quality. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Questions #When I posted it, it must ave been shortly after wave update news (which I can't retrieve at the moment). I don't know how fast main waves change, but I'd guess a July release like Venus and Robecca last year would not be unrealistic. I will look up the details when I have more time. #As for your questions: "Money. No. What about them? Yes, but only because pretty much ever franchise eventually does, not because it would be EAH's fault." I suggest you read up first on what is already discussed here and here. If any questions remain, do come back to ask them. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Images Blurry pics only sometimes is better than no pics. But either way, no pics is better than stolen pics that will have Mattel on our hide for infringing on their property (What do you think "Not to be copied or disclosed" means?). Most on this wiki have known about 13W Abbey for a month or so, but we don't upload that pic because it's stolen and Mattel did not intend for the public to see it already. We don't upload stolen pics here. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. Most simply, avoid it if it is not a clean stockphoto. Those are always okay. The rest rarely so. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Question time :I have had a busy week in which I've had to sacrifice a lot of activities. Basically, get papers done from 5:00 to 7:00, get to the lab at 8:45, work nonstop 'til 17:00, then come home at 18:00 and try not to fall asleep before getting a shower. :It would've helped if you'd repeated your question, but I take it it is the Toralei Stripe one? I can still find several pieces confirming the doll will be re-released in 2013, but I can't find a date. July's/next wave won't have her (though it'll have Holt Hyde if you're interested). Maybe August/September then? I can't find confirmation, as I said, but I doubt it'll be an end year release. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Chill; you wondered if I was busy, and I answered I was. You don't need to apologize. I understand your confusion, but the thing is that all those other questions I could answer easily and yours not so much. ::I've looked around the internet. I know this is 'knowledge' I obtained from a reliable resource (don't know which one) on MHD, but for the love of me I can't retrieve the exact post to check what was said. The other sources I mentioned are primarily eBay pre-order listings that seemed to be reliable as they also arranged preorders for Holt, who definitely is coming back to stores (proof). But reading further it seems those listings are not trustworthy after all. ::It is possible that I have been wrong and I apologize deeply for any inconvenience this may have caused you. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::More like the other way around. Holt will be re-released very soon, but I can't find confirmation that such is the case for Toralei (though that doesn't mean she won't be). Parrotbeak (talk) 18:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) EAH You don't get to decide who is a "true" MH fan and who is not and your femmephobia can take a hike as well. I'll leave you with a warning this time, But I recoomend you read the rule page: "Do not post hate or non-constructive negativity towards any of the competitor franchises of Monster High or Ever After High." Parrotbeak (talk) 12:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :There's a difference between having an opinion and being an ass about it. If you don't like EAH, that's fine. But you don't get to call people who do untrue MH fans. You don't get to insult people for liking pink and glitter. You don't get to pretend that Bratz, Barbie, and EAH are interchangeable. You don't get to hide your insidious words behind a faux pas like "it's just my opinion" - Because you wouldn't want me to pull that one on you either. You can remake the blog with the general idea, but only if you actually make it about an exchange of ideas and not about shoving your opinion down people's throats before any discussion can occur. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::As much as your immaturity is grating and, given your age, you are technically here illegally, I'm not seeing any reason to ban you as is. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::You're not allowed on any Wikia at all until you are 13. Though you aren't the only one by far who ignores the rule. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Screenshot Because that screenshot (better timed) already exists on the wiki. It's on Nefera's page. You can post in on the other pages if you want. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I said the image was on Nefera's page, so you can search for it there in the webisode gallery and c+p the file's name to the other pages. :Alternatively, most screenshots end up in various categories. Considering it is an image from Volume 2 and of Nefera, Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody, you can find it in Category:Volume 2 images, Category:Nefera de Nile webisode images, Category:Toralei Stripe webisode images, Category:Purrsephone webisode images, and in Category:Meowlody webisode images. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:34, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Categories It would be very much appreciated if you made sure what categories are for before adding them to any page. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, "what do I mean". The fact you have to ask that shows you are not knowledgeable enough about the category system on here to add categories. Kindly cease adding them. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I have some time to handle this friendlier than I just did and I apologize for the harshness of it. The thing is that categories have purposes and that they are named for those purposes. It is possilbe that a name can be interpreted for more purposes, but that does not make them suitable for those purposes. Image categories are meant for image files only, so to have a system to keep track of them with. They are not meant to keep track of every page that has such an image on them (which I can't even think a purpose of for). The doll image categories have their purpose explicitly written on the page, so even if just looking at what the category is about would not be enough, those categories have clear instructions. Which is why it baffles me you added them to pages. The first rule of Category use on this wiki is "Don't touch if you don't understand.". I ask you to adhere to this. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Toralei I hate to break it to you, but I'm fairly certain that's a case (or rumored case) from last year. Not this year. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :It's not stupid. It's easy to get things mixed up. I hope for you the next case will nonetheless contain Toralei. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Backgrounders Please stop adding images to the backgrounder pages. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :What do you think will happen to that page if you stuff it full pictures, especially if the mere criterium is that they - backgrounders! - are in it? It will become, essentially, an image gallery, and we don't do those. Images are only to be added to any page when they are of a particular use. Each image currently on the backgrounders pages is chosen to represent one look, with some leeway given to rare backgrounders. This is because backgrounders (with rare exceptions that the wiki has yet to define) inherently have nothing going for them that warrants multiple looks at them like characters do. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Heath I don't know what happened! I was supposed to delete a comment, then the page disapperaed and I am trying to fix it but I'm not sure how yet becasue nothing seems to be working. Give me some room to try things out please and terribly sorry for what happened in case I am at fault. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oookaayyy... seems to have been a matter of time? IDK, but it seems okay again. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Anons The COPPA rules have just gone into affect, so the anon trouble is over. If it hadn't, though, I would not have been able to do anything because the IPs of the anons are all different, meaning it's either multiple people or one person with an IP-shifter. Nothing I can do about that. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Errors But in later webisodes like Monster Mashionals, Unlife to Live, and Zom-Beach Party, we see her not at all be careful when going for much more intensive actions. As well, we see in at least two webisodes she has multiple glasses, so, yeah, Fear Squad ends up the error in this context. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :You wear glasses. I don't. You have more authority on that level than I do. If you think it's unfit as an error (maybe it works better as an other?) I can change it. Based on Zom-Beach Party, do you think it's realistic Ghoulia can function for a while without glasses? Parrotbeak (talk) 10:35, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, that's what I asked you. In Zom-Beach Party, we have a shot of how Ghoulia sees the world without glasses. Disregarding the possibility of hypersensitivity, do you think she/anyone could stand to see the world like that for an extended period of time? Parrotbeak (talk) 10:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Alrighty, then I'll change it in a moment. Thanks for the heads-up. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:58, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Image The image; * Had a bad name * Had a bad size * Had a bad file type * Had nothing that would seem to be of additional value given the images already present on each page. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ## Alright, ask yourself: how many images could possibly fit a generic title like "We Are Monster High"? Answer: Many. That's why it is a bad file name. It barely describes the content of the image. ## Smaller. The music video is uploaded with a 480 detail tops, so the screenshot should be taken at that level, but at the smallest size, which is 640 x 360. And it matters because of quality and consistency. Your image was highly blurry. ## No .png's. Only .jpg's. In small letters. ## No. In fact, that other image of them all together? It is gone the moment that Slow-Moe and Gil art become available on their own. Groupshots like this are inherently not very useful, because they are not detailed and outdated within half a year if not sooner. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::PNGs contain more data than JPGs, although if the jpg is well-made (single save and all), only a trained eye can tell the quality difference. Nonetheless, pngs take longer to load, so for convience jpg is chosen. Consistency then requires all images to be jpg. (The jpg format also helps the argument that the wiki is working under the Fair Use regulation.) :::No, I explicitly said "become available", as in "a future event". It hasn't happened yet, and that's why the group shot is still there even though its terrible. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:40, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, I am not singling you out, if that's what you think (which would be understandable). A lot of people load up png's, true. It's not okay, and every once in a while I do a sweep to replace png's and other bad or useless images. Replacing images is a lot of work for numerous reasons, though, so I can only do a part of the entire image database (which contains 3700+ images) each time. In fact, I am currently going through one, as you may have noticed. This is in response to a situation that ended a week ago in which at least three users would add plenty of not-good images, and there's only so much I can do against such an onslaught. Now that things have quieted down, I can work on it. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::P.S.: User images may be PNGs, btw. It's not a wiki problem if those fail to load or aren't easily found, so image rules are less harsh on user images. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::I suppose you may not have gotten the PS before you started on your message to me, but no, your images aren't part of the onslaught I was talking about. Don't worry. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No. I never touch user images. That is, if they are inappropriate or otherwise against wiki policy, I remove them. ANd in case of a very generic name like Image.jpg, I might rename them (which does not put them on my name) to avoid the image being uploaded over. But I do not reupload user images like I do wiki images. That's not my place. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Images III Please stop adding images to pages they don't belong on. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Is the Power Ghouls article about costumes? No? Well, there you go. Don't add the costume images to it. Or does the category name "doll assortments" somehow makes you doubt the subject matter? :You have a bit of a habit to add images to pages with no eye for whether they fit or add anything. With the recent webisode images, you often added them to pages of characters in it, even when they're only an inconsequential presence. Such an image is not taken for that character and does not add to that character, so it has no business on their page. Back to PG, information in the notes about the costumes works, but not an image because "doll assortment". Same for that Toralie screenshot you added to MS. :And lastly, those DT photos are not stockphotos. They are recognizable as such because of their crappy quality. We don't upload fan photos here because that's theft. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::As an admin, I have a "rollback" button. It allows me to instantly undo all the edits of the last contributor made in a row. I can't pick and choose between them. It's my morning button if you will - If the amount of single-page edits is too high to go through manually and the bad edits are mixed with the good ones, I'll use that button. You can still retrieve your material from History, so you can put it back easily. That is your right as much as it is not my duty to rework another user's work to fit wiki standards. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Images :I've told you this before: if the photo is not yours, do not add upload it and/or add it to pages. You will be banned next time. :As well, CN/merchandise has been deleted for being below standards + stolen image. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :#A picture is stolen when YOU take it without giving so much as a rat's ass about where it comes from or who made it. YOU made it stolen. This might be news to you, but stuff on the internet is not up for grabs. You can't just take a photo or art or whatever and do with it as you please because it's not your property. It's someone else's. Therefore, if you do take it, you are a thief. In particular if you don't even bother to source it. Seriously, if it's not a stockphoto, don't touch it (and if you can't recognize stockphotos from fanphotos, don't touch any photo). :#You get the image's name and throw it on a page like this: , or whatever location (left, right, and center) or pixel size your prefer. :#It's not too early for a CN/merchandise page, but it's on the pointless side. We have no good pictures of her outfit yet, we don't know if she's a regular or exclusive doll (and if the latter, what kind of exclusive), we have limited knowledge of when she'll be out, and the doll line isn't totally clear yet either. With this many questions unanswered, there's little point in starting a page. :#I will cp my comment of yesterday in regards to your presumption that I have an obligation to add standards where you leave them out: "That is your right as much as it is not my duty to rework another user's work to fit wiki standards.". Like, seriously, have you ever in your life improved another's work? It's much harder than doing a project all on your own. Getting yourself familiar with the standards is part of editing - ie, if you edit, it's your responsibility to make it good on its own. Not mine. (PS, I forgot to say this earlier, but you didn't put the article under the correct name for starters. It's lower case: CN/merchandise, not CN/Merchandise. And you could've easily known this by looking at the other merchandise pages. The more of these little "I couldn't care less" messages can be found in your work, the less likely I am to finish the mile.) :#The Voltageous stockphoto gets taken down because box stockphotos have not been integrated yet and I have yet to be convinced they should. It's not a bad image to keep a hold on though, but people like you will find it in the database and add it to pages when that's not supposed to happen. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Seriously? That's what you are going for? I used a "bad word"? By all means, entertain me: where on wikia is cursing said not to be allowed? And I insist on a source. :::It doesn't matter whether you claim it as yours or not! Does it matter if you say you don't claim it as yours when you make off with someone else's car? Does it matter if you say you don't claim it as yours when you pirate the latest movie? No, it doesn't. You stole it because you took it. That's enough. Don't touch other people's stuff. Or if you just can't help yourself, don't post it here. :::Stockphotos are barely reliable. As well, any other photo I've seen left much to be desired in quality and angle, so no, CN's doll appearance is not clear yet. And anyway, it's only one of many problems, so any buts on it are irrelevant. :::When I was new to wikis, I did things a lot better than you are doing now. This is because I took a long time of watching and analyzing before making my first edits. And I still remember that intense fear when I made my first entirely new page. And when I uploaded an image for the very first time. So, I suggest you go back to watching and analyzing for now to understand how to make a page. Or at least learn to cp similar pages and adjust what needs to be adjusted. :::Your comparison is flawed. I'm not talking about minor improvements, I'm talking about full page clean ups. Badges are awarded based on quantity, not quality, so claiming pride in getting a lot of badges in a short amount of time (especially when an admin had to revert a lot of it) is not actually a thing you should be proud of. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Help + tip Catty Noir wears a silver broken-mirror style dress with pink tulle cascading down and around it. The tulle is pink with silver seguins and the bodice of the dress sports the number 13 in pink glitter. A line of white-silver lace seperates the bodice from the bottom tulle. Her hair is styled in a high pony tail, with a part hanging down around her eyes. She wears a pink, flowery necklace, and two clear, glittery pink earrings in her right ear, and a pink 13 earring in her left. Her skintone is black, with the inside of her ears painted a light pink. She wears three bracelets on her left arm, two oink, and one silver. Her boots are silver and go up to about her knees. Her makeup is silver and her lipstick is a hot pink. She comes holding a pink, sparkly microphone. :I fetched the meaty portion of the CN/merch article that you wrote for you. If you wish to give making the page another shot once you've analyzed other merch pages (I recommend you only look up one-doll merch pages), you can use this so as not to have to rewrite it all. :Ditch Visual and go Source. Visual may seem easier, but it's actually a lot harder because you have less control. Plus, in Visual, you never learn the basics of editing because those basics are coded in and made invisible. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::The page is still not good, but I appreciate the extra effort and will finish up the mile. Please take note of the changes I'll make, first and foremost a rename I had already told you to be necessary the first time. ::As for your image question, I'll repeat "Ditch Visual and go Source." You ask me to explain a lot and, well, you aren't the first and I get very tired of having to explain basics over and over again. Just select Source instead of Visual and you should be able to figure things out. Parrotbeak (talk) 23:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Source really is not all that technological. It's a very straightforward "If I do this, I get that". If you didn't get it the first time trying, just keep at it. Also, it might be interesting for you to try to imitate the codes you see and test what adjusting them does. Click Preview each time to see what an adjustment does without making an actual edit. Parrotbeak (talk) 23:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Vulgarity Perhaps I should let this matter rest, but an answer seems necessary. :In regards to the matter of bad words, you said "but I do know it enough that cursing is not allowed on the wikis". Focus on "wikis", ie, you are suggesting a pan-wiki rule, not a rule solely of concern to this wiki. You thus fail to give a source of your claim. :On top of that, you have misinterpreted the rule. It is listed under "Comments". Ergo, it does not apply to talk pages. Not that people are allowed to harrass and/or spam other users with vulgar talk page messages, but it primarily isn't forbidden for users to speak with each other the way they want. I have a right to voice my frustration the way I did. At most you are at a right to say you don't wish to be spoken to like that, to which I have an obligation to comply. But there's no rule against vulgarity on talk pages. :I told you something about dictionaries shortly ago. Because you may think you strengthen your case by quoting a dictionary, but others will only interpret it as that you don't actually have a case and have to rely on semantics rather than a common understanding. :And lastly, even if I would concede that ra qualifies as vulgar language, it is not vulgar language in the spirit of the rule. If ra was the worst this wiki would have had to deal with (and not, say, stuff like that one heteronormative/homophobic/bi-erasing comment you left on the Abbey/Toralei blog), the rule would not have been established. Kindly, don't diminish the rule's importance by expanding it to small stuff like this to shift the focus of a disagreement. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:49, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Some tips for editing Hey gurl, I see you're new to this wiki. And that you've been spamming the pages with stolen or useless images. Well, that was aptly explained to you by Parrotbeak, so I guess I'll skip that. Tips for writing doll descriptions: -Arrange them in this order: Outfit (top first, bottom second), shoes, accessories, makeup and hairstyle. If they are any notes of extra information (for example, that the stockphoto is different from the actual doll), then these should be listed in a paragraph beneath the description. You may also choose to include what the doll comes with (diaries, pets, etc.) -For outfits, you may describe the patterns, motifs, colours, shapes, lines, material, trimmings, or embellishments, if applicable. For the shoes, you can describe the height, type (moccasins, slippers, heels, wedges, sandals, boots, brogues, etc), colours, design, and shapes. As for the accessories, you may describe the types of jewelry, be it necklaces, chokers, earrings, piercings, belts, bags, gloves, etc. The same descriptors apply to gloves, scarves, or any form of fabric accessory. For earrings, you may describe their type (dangling, hoop, studs, etc.) and colour. For any plastic accessory, their translucency (opaque, translucent, transparent) colours, shapes, motifs, prints. Makeup is usually just eyeshadow and lipstick, though extras such as face paint or scars and also be included. The textures, colours (highlights, lowlights, gradients, etc), and styles of hair can be described. That's all. Well, your description for Catty Noir was pretty good. Just a reminder not to make useless edits. Badge hunting is strictly prohibited here. Valkyrie24 (talk) 06:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello �� Jezebel piece I updated the franchise's page Reception section with the current event, so if you haven't found that Jezebel article on your own yet, you can find a link over on MH (franchise). Parrotbeak (talk) 08:50, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Pic As with Naynoo, you are too young for this wiki to allow you to keep a pic of yourself up. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Source Please only edit merchandise pages in Source from now on. You've left some terrible coding behind that you would've seen if you hadn't used Visual. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :That's odd (and apologies, of course!). Well, an example of your edits would be Dracs' merchandise page, in which you left I Heart Shoes Ihs3.jpg . You put the gallery in the header. The effect is that the content bar goes haywire and that header links don't work anymore because the header isn't just "I Heart Shoes" but "I Heart Shoes (gallery)". Never put anything in the header but the title itself. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Images VI or something :Don't add artwork to the doll pages. :Don't add images to pages just because they are in the database. :You have been told this already plenty of times. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Questionx3 # For starters, you may want to hover your mouse over your name in the top right corner and select Preferences. There you can opt that not every edit you make will have you following the page by default. As for how to deal with your current predicament, I need more information. How many pages refuse to be defollowed and do they still exist or were they deleted? # Wydowna's profile has long been placed on the Doll profiles/2013 page. I reckoned the blog post had become redundant, but if I am mistaken I can bring it back. # If I remember correctly, you made the IHF edits when that one user was uploading images of atrocious quality and you were adding them along. I think I simply hit "rollback" because I didn't have time to deal with anything more complicated. As well, I don't think the dolls have been marked IHF yet, so that'd make the sections not fit yet. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Preferences -> Email -> Follow pages I... (uncheck all four boxes). You may also want to -> Editing -> Enable visual editor (where available) (uncheck box) while you are at it to get yourself more acquainted with Source mode. ::Can you try going to those pages and look in the lower left corner? You should see the word "Unfollow". Click them on every page and see if this solves your problem. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::The boxes are only to prevent further following, not to solve the current followings. :::See that "Following" in the lower left corner? Click it so it becomes "Follow". Parrotbeak (talk) 06:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Things Don't add any of those 13 Wishes images to any pages. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Because I am sick and tired of having to repeat myself about image quality. Your whole talk page is filled with image warnings and instructions yet you keep ignoring every single one. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC)